MI LUGAR EN TU CORAZON
by ampis
Summary: ¿cual es mi lugar en tu corazón inuyasha? se pregunto kagome.


**Mi lugar en tu corazón**

Kagome miraba al hanyou con tristeza, hace días que llevaba rememorando cual era su lugar en el corazón de inuyasha, pero siempre tenia la misma conclusión, el segundo lugar, ese era su destino hasta que completaran la perla, quedarse para cumplir con su promesa de permanecer a su lado, pero esa promesa la estaba desgarrando viva.

Con tan solo ver como las orbes doradas brillaban ante la mención de la sacerdotisa kikyou, le llenaba de miedo e incertidumbre, si tan solo el la amara como a ella, como a kikyou.

Se paro del suelo donde estaba rodeada por el Monje y Sango, pues Shippo hace rato que dormía como un tronco. Desvió la vista hasta la rama de un árbol, donde estaba el obstinado hanyou, camino hasta él, si era masoquista pero no podía hacer otra cosa, lo amaba tanto y al mismo tiempo lo detestaba por ponerla en esa posición.

Cuando sintió la mirada dorada en ella, se obligo a calmarse y sonreír, pero ya su sonrisa no era la misma, aquella alegría, aquella esperanza se estaban marchitando como su corazón, pero todavía estaba hay y mientras hubiera una pizca seguiría anhelando un te amo por él, por su inuyasha.

.-fhe¿que tanto miras?-escucho ella, no pudo responderle, al escuchar el tono de reclamo en la voz varonil¿pero porque no era así con kikyou? con ella era suave, como si temiera romperla, todo era delicadeza… simplemente… todo era amor.

No respondió y decidió mejor voltear y caminar hasta las orillas del rió, dejando a un confuso hanyou, quien inquieto por la actitud que venia observando en la joven desde hace unos día. La notaba triste y distante

.- ¿se puede saber que te pasa?-inquirió el hanyou mirándola con rabia al pararse frente a ella.

.-tu no eres el mejor para contarte lo que me pasa.-contesto ella tomando un poco de valor, no quería discutir, solo quería estar sola, desvió la vista incapaz de sostener la mirada dorada, sabia que terminaría arruinándolo todo y contaría sus sentimientos, pero de que le valía eso, si siempre ocurría lo mismo, él se sentiría culpable, estarían unos días bien o mientras no viniera kikyou a buscarlo y comenzaría el maldito circulo de amor, sonde estaba claro, que ella sobraba.

.-deja de decir estupideces y mírame¿dime que te ocurre?-ordeno el levantándola ante la mirada de sus curiosos amigos que como siempre estaban escondidos en un matorral. Kagome se quejo por la brusquedad en la que fue levantada, pero de su garganta no salía el motivo que la inquietaba, exasperando al hanyou que adquiría mayor ira contra la miko.

.- ¡suéltame! ya as echo suficiente…tú.-pero sus palabras murieron en su boca, bajando la cabeza derrotada, mientras las gotas de sal se deslizaban por las mejillas de la azabache, que por el olor llegaron hasta él.

Se alejo un poco, aturdido y confuso por las palabras de ella, sabia que era un bruto y hasta llegando a ser un poco orgulloso, no entendía que fue lo que hizo ahora, siempre había visto a kagome con su mal genio gritándole y en otras activando el conjuro del rosario, pero ahora se veía tan indefensa y al parecer solo había un responsable él…gruño molesto y apretó los puños al dar la vuelta y de un salto subir de nuevo hasta la rama donde estaba antes. Solo esperaba que con el pasar de los días ella lo perdonara de lo que sea que hizo.

Kagome se quedo hay mirando a la nada, pensando que era una tonta por llorar, pero las lagrimas tenían vida propia y no se detenían.

.-señorita kagome¿se encuentra bien, que le hizo inuyasha?-preguntó Sango dando una miraba cortante al hanyou, que solo bufo y miro a otro lado.

.-yo, creo que será mejor volver a mi época.-dijo de pronto la miko llamando la atención de inuyasha que aunque no ladeo la cabeza sus orejitas estaban atentas por lo que pudo deducir Miroku.

.-señorita kagome lo dice enserio, pero ¿volverá? -preguntó el monje al sonreír al ver como el hanyou se interesaba mas y ahora los miraba.

.-si, me necesitan para reunir los fragmento de la perla, yo… regresare.-termino ella cansada de lo mismo. Camino hasta su mochila amarilla recogiendo sus cosas y después ir hasta el pozo que conectaba con su época, perdiéndose de la vista de Inuyasha.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

La luz de la luna traspasaba el cristal de la ventana, donde una sombra estaba asomada hace una hora, observando como la joven que dormía boca arriba, todavía derramaba pequeñas lagrimas, había buscado todo los conflictos producidos en los últimos días, pero ninguno le daba la respuesta a la condición de kagome, pero en definitiva no le gustaba verla así.

Un poco indeciso bajo del borde de la ventana y entro en la habitación, cerrando las persianas para evitar que el aire helado se colara y afectara a la miko.

Kagome se movió quedando de lado, con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza y la otra delante de sus senos, dándole un perfecto perfil de los muslo al hanyou, quien se sonrojo al ver como la pequeña bata se levantaba admirando una perfecta visión de la ropa interior de la chica. De nuevo el olor a sal concentro sus sentidos y le volvió la vista a los ojos, seguían húmedos.

El impulso lo llevo a arrodillarse frente a la cama y acariciar las mejillas, odiándose por la humedad, se le oprimía el corazón y un nudo se formaba en su pecho, el cual dolía con vehemencia, no le gustaba aquello. Acaricio los cabellos azabaches, viendo como unas hebras caían en los ojos cerrados.

Arrugo el ceño al llevar sus garras a su boca saboreando el sabor de las lágrimas de kagome, sintiéndose molesto, ese sabor amargo no debería estar estropeando la piel tan delicada de kagome. Como única forma de quitar aquellas lágrimas comenzó a limpiar las mejillas con la manga de su ahori, pero no funcionaba, las gotas de sal seguían saliendo acompañados de leves quejidos de los labios femeninos.

Solo había una forma de solucionar aquello. Se fue acercando hasta que toco la tersa piel con su boca succionando la línea de agua salada y al mismo tiempo aspirando el dulce olor que desprendía los cabellos. Se movió mas al centro al ver otra línea caer y perderse en los labios finos y delicados, bajando lentamente hasta atrapar la comisura de aquel manjar, pero todavía no era suficiente, se despego para mirar el rostro placido ahora de kagome, pero todavía quedaba la duda de donde fue a para aquella gota que no logro detener en la boca de la miko, por lo que sin ponerse a pensar, se inclino y capturo los labios, saboreando aquello, era distinto ahora el sabor era dulce y embriagante, cautivaba sus sentidos, por lo que no se dio cuenta el momento en que quedo recostado encima de la joven y tan poco cuando ella comenzó a seguir sus movimientos gimiendo su nombre.

Ella abrió la boca para darle oportunidad a contactos mas osados, sintiendo como inuyasha oprimía sus senos con sus garras, masajeándolos, obligándola a moverse espontáneamente a causa del placer que le estaba transmitiendo. el bajo una línea de besos efusivo hasta el cuello, mientras sentía las manos femeninas en sus cabellos y deslizándose hasta sus orejas, perdiéndose en un suave placer que lo cegó por segundos, apartando las manos femeninas contra el colchón, mientras que miraba como ahora las orbes marrones estaban mirándolo con picardía… esa mujer era una bruja, sonrió para sus adentros, mientras deslizaba sus manos por los brazos hasta llegar al vientre, donde se hundía a su tacto, bajando un poco mas hasta alcanzar su objetivo, subiendo la bata y librando de ella a la chica, quedando solo con las bragas blancas.

.-inuyasha.-lo llamo kagome, pero el no le contesto, vio el cambio en ella, ya no parecía tan triste y ya sabia como devolver la sonrisa en ella, se fue desvistiendo ante el sonrojo que iba adquiriendo la joven, quedando desnudo y sin dar oportunidad a mas palabras quedo sobre la joven, mirándola fijo, para después volver a besar sus labios rojos e hinchados.

Kagome estaba nerviosa, sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no sabia como era que habían terminado así, se estremeció de pies a cabeza, cuando él comenzó a chupar y lamer sus senos, nunca pensó que esa caricia fuera tan sensual hasta el punto de despertar y llevar sus deseos hasta el tope de los limites, movió sus caderas abriendo las piernas dando mas contacto a sus zonas intimas, sorprendiéndose por lo que ella pudo sentir el gran tamaño del miembro erecto.

Las escucho gemir y suspirar profundo mientras se movía hacia abajo besando el ombligo y comenzando a bajar las bragas, mirando curioso los pocos bellos que tenia aquella parte, subió la cabeza con una sonrisa perversa, notando como ella se tensaba, pero no lo detuvo, continuo bajando hasta dejar tirada la ultima prenda y abrir la piernas con un poco de esfuerzo ante el nerviosismo de la adolescente, miro esa parte llevando su boca allí lamiendo y mordiendo aquella bolsita de carne, escuchando como un grito salía de los labios femeninos.

Kagome encorvo su cuerpo teniendo que sentarse y agarrar fuerte la sabana, no sabia que con solo tocarla así, bastaba para sentir aquello, otro gemido salio de su boca ante la ola de calor y sensaciones, en definitivo, eso era placer. Teniendo que tumbarse en la cama al no soportar como los dedos del hanyou, se introducían en su interior... lo vio sonreír al mirarla y lo peor fue que le gusto.

Inuyasha abandono ese lugar antes de verla llegar al orgasmo escuchando un ronroneo de protesta¿desde cuando kagome era así de desinhibida? pero esa pregunta podía aguardar, por que necesitaba descargar la tortura que sentía en su miembro.

Kagome lo abrazo y abrió sus piernas al estar preparada para el momento.

.-¡¡¡esto es lo que querías perra!!! -dijo inuyasha al penetrarla de una sola embestida, teniendo que besar de nuevo las lagrimas que salían de las orbes marrones, moviéndose lentamente hasta encontrar ese punto que deja el dolor y todo se vuelve placer, besando la oreja izquierda.-no llores.- le susurro él, algo que pareció un murmullo según pudo percibir kagome, pero si logro escucharlo a pesar del placer. Lo sentía entrar y salir con mas fuerza, desgarrando la espalda masculina con sus uñas al no encontrar otra forma de expresar la desesperación y amor que sentía en ese momento, hasta que todo estallo y una alegría la embargó escuchando el gruñido masculino mientras él la apegaba mas al sudoroso cuerpo.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Días mas tardes, kagome observo como las serpientes caza almas de kikyou llamaban a inuyasha, su mirada se encontró con la de él, no necesito ninguna palabra para entender lo que él le transmitía, ella sonrió, mientras lo veía seguir a las serpientes, se aliso los cabellos suspirando con felicidad ante la extrañas miradas de los presentes, a la cual no dio mucha importancia, ahora sabia la verdad, que ella escalo hasta el primer lugar en el corazón del hanyou testarudo y kikyou ni nadie la haría perder ese lugar.

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: este es mi primer oneshot, bueno tienen que agradecerle a inuyasha-xsiempre que fue quien me animo a escribirlo (gracias amiga por tus ánimos y buenas vibras).

Si algo es tuyo volverá a ti, si no, nunca lo fue.

Escribí este pequeño oneshot, basado en como queda kagome siempre antes inuyasha, espero sus opiniones y me perdonaran el lemon, pero ahora es que estoy como dicen calentando mi forma de pulir ese asunto, los lemon no son mi fuerte.

Besos ampis


End file.
